Death's Sweet Kiss
by HinaRukiMione
Summary: For all the men cheating on your women out there I wouldn't mess with us women,cause one day you might meet the right one. The one that will love you with all her heart and when you cheat on her. She'll kill you...So watch out! ;D NaruHinaSasu
1. Love me?

**I am feeling so inspired today I wrote 2 NEW stories and put them up on the site. Now I am going to put up a third! Hope this inspiration stays with me for awhile,enjoy! I am also feeling a little dark and evil so...get ready.**

**Xxx**

I looked in the mirror as I fixed my sky blue tie. I closed my eyes and took in a long deep breath. I felt a heavy hand pat me on my shoulder and I opened my eyes and smiled widely. "Hey Teme!You clean up nice." I shouted with a big smile. Sasuke smirked and loosened up his tie.

"As do you nobe." He replied. I was in a white tux with a sky blue tie while Sasuke wore the traditional black and white tux.

"Naruto." "Hmm?" I replied as I put my tuxes coat on. "Are you sure you are ready to get...married to Sakura? I mean we just got out of war a 10 months ago,our village isn't even close to being rebuilt,Kakashi just became 6th Hokage and has already nominated you as next in line,and you know about the Hinata thing,you just broke up with her a week ago and now your getting married 2 weeks later!She was a sweet girl and you broke her heart. There is no need to rush things." Sasuke explained concerned.

I sighed. "Sasuke,I am ready. I have loved Sakura for years. Hinata...she was someone that wasn't ready to go any further when I needed her to and Sakura was." I replied nonchalantly.

Sasuke picked up a vase and threw it at me. I dodged it before it could hit me and it shattered to pieces once it hit the church's wall. "What the hell Teme!" I shouted at Sasuke.

"Shut up right now Naruto. I am trying so hard not to kick your ass and disrespect the lord in his house but your making me lose my will and I am starting to get the felling kami would appreciate me fucking you up right here and now!" He yelled at me his face turning red.

"I didn't do anything wrong Sasuke!" I yelled right back.

"You fucking Idiot! Do you even hear yourself talk sometimes? You just pretty much said and drew a clear fucking picture out for me that you broke up with Hinata because she wouldn't fuck you and Sakura did!" I opened my mouth to retort but he cut me off as he continued his rant.

"Hinata...she's pure Naruto...she's so fucking pure it's a miracle that she hasn't been tainted from this cruel world.. Naruto,I actually got to know Hinata over the years. She's...always been there for me even when I didn't want her to be. She helped me heal. She's one of god's angels that he sent down to this Earth to watch over people like me...like you. She helped take away the pain from losing Itachi. She helped through the nights when I had nightmares of my clan being massacred and me killing Itachi. And where were you?" He asked angrily.

I didn't answer as I looked to the floor. "Did you hear me Naruto?Where were you?" He shouted getting in my face. I turned my head away from his and averted my eyes. "Oh so you can't answer now huh? I'll tell you where you were. While I was in pain...oh and when I mean pain Naruto you don't know the half of it,it was pain you couldn't even begin to recognize. While I was in this pain and needing a friend you were FUCKING Sakura. While Hinata was there to pick up my LIFE,you were out fucking that...whore!"He said the last three sentences meaningfully and slowly.

I broke. "Sakura is not some whore Sasuke! She's your teammate how could you call her that?" Sasuke brought up his fist and socked me sending me into the church's wall creating a crater. I spit the blood that came from my busted lip as Sasuke reappeared in front of me and lifted me up by the collar of my tux.

"Don't you fucking try to put this all on me Naruto. You know I didn't want to tell you because I think of you like a brother and I didn't want to hurt you but now I don't give a rats ass. Your so called _love Sakura _while you two were together she tried to sleep with me. She said she loved you but she still loved me more. If I wasn't your friend Sakura would have cheated on you and this day would have never even happened."

My eyes were wide as I looked at Sasuke. "Your...your lying!" Sasuke put me down and just shook his head. I opened my mouth to say something but the door opened and in peeked Hinata's beautiful,blushing face.

"Um,is everything okay?We only have an hour and thirty minutes until the wedding. Sakura sent me to come and check up on you two,where are the other men?" She asked looking around the room and seeing the crater and broken vase.

Sasuke turned around facing her with a smirk. "Everything is all right Nata-chan,we'll be ready by the start of the wedding." Sasuke said and his smirk widened even more when her blush deepened and she started to poke her fingers together. "S-Sasu-chan I told you n-not to call me t-that in public!" She said while she looked down at the ground.

Sasuke appeared in front of her and brought his index finger up to her chin lifting her head. "I'm sorry. I just find it so...sexy when you get all flustered and blush like that." I clenched my fist tightly as Hinata blushed beet red averting her eyes from Sasuke's.

"S-S-Sasuke y-y-your e-e-embarrassing m-me!" She stuttered. Sasuke chuckled as he brought his mouth down to her ear and whispered. "Sorry Nata-Chan. I want talk to you after the wedding...if that's alright with you." Sasuke asked.

Hinata immediately looked worried and Sasuke chuckled. "No no it's not about the nightmares...I just want to ask you something." Hinata let out a relieved breath and then blushed lightly as she replied "Of course Sasuke-Kun." Sasuke hesitated but then planted a kiss on Hinata's cheek and left the dressing room.

It was silent. I looked at Hinata as she fidgeted before me. "N-Naruto..." Before she could finish her sentence I had her legs wrapped around my waist and her back pinned on the wall as my lips kissed hers ferociously.

She tried to fight me but then gave up and helped me shed our clothes. We made love for the first time together. I was surprised to find out that she was not a virgin,and that somehow made me...angry. I had no time to fret over it though because for that hour and 30 minutes Hyuuga Hinata was mine. We made love six times in that short time. That short time before I was married to Haruno Sakura...my true love.

**Xxx**

"Do you,Uzumaki Naruto take Haruno Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do Dattebayo!" "And do you Haruno Sakura take Uzumaki Naruto as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I...I...I...do" "If there is anyone in the church who thinks that these two should not be married in holy matrimony please rise now."

I looked into the church that was filled to the roof with the village. But the one face,eyes with no pupils,the pale,beautiful face is one I did not see in the crowded church. "No objections? Well then you may kiss the bride!"

I lifted up Sakura's veil and and kissed her sealing our marriage. 'I didn't need her to be here anyways,she was just a good fuck.' I thought as I looked into Sakura the only girl I ever truly loved.

**Xxx**

**Sasuke's Pov**

I walked out of the quiet church to get some fresh night air. Everyone had left about fifteen minutes ago. I dug into my pocket and took out the 64 carat ring. "I told her to meet me out here and I still don't even know how I am going to propose." I put the ring back into my pocket and took out a cigarette and lighter.

I lite the cigarette and put it in my mouth taking in a long drawl and letting it out. I turned around quickly when I heard noise in the tree just outside the church. I took out the ring again as I walked slowly to the tree.

"Hinata,is that you?" No one answered. 'Maybe she is just shy.' I thought with a snicker. When I made it to the tree I fell to my knees,my cigarette fell out of my mouth, and I dropped the ring in a puddle of blood.

What was in front of me was Hinata's body. Hinata's dead body. She had slit her wrists and throat at the base of the tree.

I crawled clumsily to her and grabbed her cold face. "Hi-Hinata...HINATAA!" I screamed into the night air. I don't know how long I sat their holding,kissing,rocking her dead body but when I did I saw a note.

I picked it up with shaky hands and as I read it my face went paler and paler. When I finished it I smiled up into the night sky. I picked up the kunai that was still held in her right arm. "Soon Hinata. I'll be with you soon...my love." As I slit both my wrists I felt a gentle breeze caress my cheek.

"_Soon I'll be reunited with my angel..."_

**Xxx**


	2. Kill Me?

It was such a gloomy day for the Village hidden in the leaves. Why you ask,well just yesterday you see two of the most finest,strongest,and most beautifulest ninja's to walk the Earth...died just yesterday. It wasn't murder no it was something much much more grave.

Something God found all the worse. They did suicide right under an old oak tree next to the lords house. The sky's wept and the people down here on Earth cried. No one could fathom why the two would commit such a thing.

It just wasn't right,it made no sense how two souls could just be here today and not the next. But one person knew,he knew it was all his fault. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He just made it back from his 1 day honeymoon with his new wife Sakura. When they had got back they were brought terrible news. Two of their fellow Ninja's lost their lives. When they found out it was suicide they couldn't believe.

Naruto didn't understand. It made no sense. But everything came clear at the funeral. When he went up to his ex loves stone to lay down her favorite flower,a water lily and to pay his respects he saw what was engraved into her stone.

It read:

_**The last words of Hyuuga Hinata**_

_**Death's Sweet Kiss**_

_She cries in the inside  
>Bleeds on the out<br>The blood of her pain screams out all  
>Of her doubts<br>The black sleeves hide her shame.  
>Each tear gives her the same.<br>With these scars on her wrist that tells of their lies.  
>They whisper to her as she slowly dies.<em>

_The blade of the knife held under her face.  
>She looks in the mirror in disgrace.<br>Touches the glass as it breaks.  
>One last breath left to take.<br>Suffocating word after word.  
>Her screams and tears won't be heard.<br>Cries to death to take her far away.  
>Allow her to leave all of her pain.<em>

_Suddenly she crashes on to the ground.  
>No one but death is around.<br>The chills of his boney fingers stretched out across her waist  
>As the kiss of death kisses her away from all her fears.<br>She cries no more tears.  
>Deep inside the venom from the kiss sinks.<br>Suddenly she starts to think.  
>How bad she wishes someone cared.<em>

_All the pain she felt she just couldn't bear.  
>As her heart stops its last beat.<br>Death places her on her feet.  
>She cries in the inside<br>Bleeds on the out.  
>Death rushes to save her without a doubt.<br>His black sleeves hide her away.  
>From a world that never saw her pain. <em>

_**Hyuuga Hinata 1993-2012**_

His eyes widened because he some how knew but wouldn't dare say that that note was meant for him and none other than his dead best friend Sasuke. You see he knew he was her pain and Sasuke surprisingly turned out to be her Reaper.

He left in a hurry with Sakura in tow their house where he could forget all about this. When he opened the door and threw Sakura inside and locked them in he let out a relived sigh.

But he wished he didn't when he noticed his whole house covered head from toe in paper bombs. Sakura screamed as she knew it was her end. Naruto just stood there froze as he looked at Hinata's and Sasuke's ghostly figures.

They smiled evilly as they held each other. As the bombs exploded Naruto heard before he was turned into ash.

_'I had always loved you you know but...you fucked with me and now your dead.'_

**Xxx**

**Author's note: 1-30-12: Hahaha you guys thought I was'nt going to let you see the letter! Well here it is and that's what Naruto get's for using Hinata!**

**The poem I used in here does not belong to me but to Autumn Falls! She is very brilliant! Also I do not own NARUTO!**


End file.
